back together again
by NinjagymnastgirlK
Summary: what if the ninja were really cousins? and what if jay built Zane? well thats what my storys about! (sorry i suck at summerys! and bad title!) please, Enjoy! (BTW lloyd is Kai and nyas brother and lou and mathew (cole and kais dads) are brothers)
1. cole and Kai

First day of summer, June 1st, 2014, 12:30pm. Kai's point of view.

I stared at my three year old sister Nya who's begging me for candy.

"Hey Kai?" yelled my mom, "yeah Mom?" I called. She walked into the kitchen wearing her dirty old apron which meant someone was visiting, Nya threw her banana on the floor. "Who's coming over?" I asked picking up my sisters lunch "your cousins" "which ones?" I said, "Kai you only have two" "no, three, remember Zane?" I said slightly annoyed "well, Cole, Jay, and Zane are going to spend the summer with us, ok?" she asked "now can you please get Nya ready? She's still in her pajamas" said Mom "yes mom" I said,

After she left to rake the field of a backyard I turned to Nya "come on Sis let's get ready" I said "no, I want candy!" I raised an eyebrow, "I mean can I please have some licorice?" she said using her puppy dog knowing I can't stand that face I turned away and grabbed her hand "maybe later" I said headed towards her room.

Coles point of view

I sat at the dining room table sipping ice water when my father came in, "get ready son, you're going to spend the summer at your cousin Kai's" he said with a smile on his face "why? Won't I miss dance camp?" I said hiding a smirk. "No, but Jay and Zane will be there now go get ready" said my dad.

I grinned at the thought of spending the whole summer at Kai brookstone's house he has the biggest back yard ever, perfect for soccer!

I got dressed in a orange shirt and black shorts and packed my bag.

A/N you like? Well I love

Jay: Zane and I are in the next chapter

Me: yup! By the way Coles dad and Kais dads are brothers.

Zane: please review!


	2. jay and zane

1:00pm june first. Jays point of view

I've been trying to teach the android that I made Zane how to cook snaug fruit punch, it's not going so well. So now I'm teaching him how to build a falcon.

"Look jay! He is flying!" exclaimed Zane proudly, "awesome Zane! Do you wanna teach him how to carry messages?" I asked my best friend. "Of course!" said Zane, he ran off to get a microchip with his name and stuff, so I went to find my parents.

"Hey kiddo! How's Zane and his falcon doing?" said my dad sliding out from under a car he is fixing, "Zanes great, and the falcon can fly." I said "hey do you know where mom is?" "Um I think she's in the kitchen." He said so I went to find her.

-Zanes point of view-

I ran off with my feathered friend to get the microchip with the Falcons information on it,

"Here it is" I told the bird, I slid a small rectangular device into his head. The Falcons eyes turned a bright blue much like my friend Jays eyes. I gave him a message to him and he took it in his talons and left. I was proud of the falcon.

-Jays point of view-

I walked to my family's trailer house and the Falcon swooped down and dropped a message into my hands, I opened it and read:

_My friend, I am so proud of my falcon. I think I will name him Honor, is that a good name?_

_Sincerely,_

_Zane._

_I smiled and walked into the house, "hey Jay whatcha got there?" asked my mom "a letter from Zane he got his falcon or should I say Honor, to deliver mail." I said, "That's great son, now go pack your bag you're gonna stay at Kais house for the summer. Oh and Zane can come to." "Ok" was all I said._

_-Kais point of view-_

_Nya was running around the front yard singing or should I say screaming at the top of her lungs._

_"Jay! Jay! ZAAAANNEE! Cole! Cole! Are coming, they are coming!" she screeched, I covered my ears. Nya LOVES Zane for some reason, I mean he's pretty cool but she doesn't even know he's a robot, the second he said 'hello' she loved him. "Alright Kai, ready to make a dagger?" my dad asked me, I nodded he's finally letting me make a dagger! I'm already ten but my parents think I'm too young even thought I'm ten. _

_I hammered at the metal, mom was recording me for some reason, but I'm just glad Nyas not singing anymore. "Ok son, now but it in the water!" called dad, I put the dagger in, steam came off the water. _

_There was a knock at the door I answered it was Zane and Jay. "Alright bye son! See you august thirtieth!" yelled uncle Ed, "ok bye dad" said Jay though clenched teeth I grinned at the nine year old._

_"hi uncle Ed hi aunt Edna" I called "hi by Kai" yelled aunt Edna "ooh that rhymed!" said Ed as they drove off. I cracked up once the door was closed "I know I know my parents are so funny" said Jay sarcasticly._

_I heard a scream behind me, Nya ran to Zane and hugged him tightly Zane smiled and picked her up._

_A/N three reviews and two follows already! Thanks guys!_

_Also a thanks to 'Jay nice' who inspired me to use the falcon in this story_

_Bye!_


	3. soocer

Still June first, 1:34pm Zanes point of view.

"Is Cole coming?" asked Jay, "yeah, he should be here in a few minutes, what do y'all wanna do in the meantime?" said Kai, "could we please start by getting little Nya off my leg?" I asked shaking my right Leg, Kai looked at his sister with a strange look on his Face, the little girl was sitting on my foot holding onto me.

"Um Nya? Could you get off of Zane?" asked Jay politely, "no!" said the three year old, Kai pulled her, she still held on, "man, that child has a good grip!" said Kai, "ooh I have an idea!" shouted Jay, he ran toward the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a roll smarties, "you want it? Go get it!" he said throwing it out the door Nya then ran out yelling "candy!". "Ha, ha nice on Jay!" said Kai high fiving Jay. There was a knock on the door, and Kai answered it was Cole he was saying bye to his father.

"Hey guys!" said Cole excitedly "who wants to play soccer?" he said "I do" Jay nearly shouted, "I'll join in a minute, I'm gonna get a snack. Zane wanna come?" said Kai, "sure" I answered.

We went to the kitchen and my cousin got out two oranges threw me an orange "here ya go" he said, And then Kai looked around, for Nya I'm guessing? Then he grabbed a handful of cherry jolly ranchers.

"So Zane how're you doing?" said Kai, "I am good, do you think your parents would allow my falcon to stay with us this summer?" I said, "I real pet falcon?" he asked, "No, a robot bird, I made him myself" I said, "yeah, that sounds cool" said Kai.

Once we finished our snack, we went to backyard to play with Cole and Jay.

(No point of view)

Cole dribbled the ball towards Jays goal box, Jay ran toward his Goal and caught the ball. Then Jay started dribbling to Coles goal, he kicked it tall Cole bounced the ball his head then kicked it across the yard Jay couldn't stop it from rolling into his goal box. "I win!"  
Cole yelled, Kai and Jay burst out laughing "mind if we play?" asked Zane.

A/N I love this story :D

Jay: how come I lost the soccer game?!

Cole: because I'm awesome

Me: no, Cole no you're not. I love writing in Zanes point of view

Three year old Nya: pwease review


	4. jay fails

June first, 1:40 pm. No point of view.

The young ninjas were playing soccer Jay and Zane on one team and Cole and Kai on the other.

"Pass! Pass! Pass to me!" yelled Jay to Zane as he ran towards the goal, pretty soon he tripped over his own feet, the brookstone boys laughed their heads off which gave the android time to score a goal.

"Boom in your face!" said Jay, "alright we get it now just get ready for kick off already" said Cole.

Jay passed the ball to Zane, who got it with ease and started dribbling to the other goal box.

Kai kicked it and the ball went flying and hit Jay in the face, "aw seriously?" said Jay,

"Boys time to come in, it's about to rain!" yelled Kai's mom rose, she was holding her nine month old son Lloyd.

**A/N yay new chapter! Aw man short chapter!**

**Shout outs: Zane'sStarFlameZX, and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl.**

**Bye guys**

**glyn**


	5. inside

"Ok mom!" yelled Kai, the boys ran up and darted inside before the rain came.

Reagan chuckled and went inside after the boys,

"Lloy!" yelled Nya (she can not pronounce Lloyd yet)

"Ok, I am making chicken for dinner Nya and Boys." Said Reagan, "yum, ooh ooh! I made a dagger! Wanna see it?" said Kai excitedly, "Duh!" said Cole. And with that they ran off to Mathew's work shop.

"Go play Nya mom has to cook" said Reagan, "Ok mommy" said Nya,

"So FINALLY they let you make a dagger?" asked Jay, "yup! It is so cool." Said Kai,

**A/N and that's a rap for this chapter!**

**Lloyd: tell me again why I'm the baby.**

**Jay: 'cause that's what you are.**

**Lloyd: hey!**

**Zane please review!**


	6. clean up!

"This is my dagger" said Kai pulling out a shiny golden item,

"Wow" said Cole,

"Shiny" said Jay,

"Impressive" said Zane,

"It's real gold!" said Kai, the boys mouths dropped to the floor.

"Boys! Dinners ready!" yelled Reagan,

They ran to the dining room where Nya and Lloyd were sitting in high chairs.

She handed everyone but Lloyd plates of chicken and corn,

Then Reagan gave Lloyd a small plastics plate of cut up chicken.

"Ok all of y'alls grandpa is coming-" began Reagan,

"Which one" asked Cole, "Oh you know which one" said Kais mother,

"No I don't" said Cole, "Wu, grandpa Wu is coming." She said firmly,

"Aw man that means we have to clean!" said Kai,

"No it doesn't it means we get presents" said Jay,

"Actually it means both" said Zane, "Yes now after dinner clean up your room" said Reagan,

"YES! We don't have to clean" yelled Jay high-fiving Cole,

"Nope you live there you clean there." Said Reagan,

"Aw man" they all said,

"You're lucky Lloyd you don't have to clean up" pouted Cole, "and you get to wear diapers" said Jay

Everyone stared at him "what? It's true!" he shouted "yeah, whatever let's just clean up." Said Kai, "yes that would be wise, grandpa Wu is very picky." "Ok fine" said Cole, and off they went to clean Kai's room.

"Oh my god Kai!" Jay said "when was the last time you cleaned your room?" "Says the nine year old who lives in a junkyard!" argued Kai.

**A/N I enjoyed writing this! Next chapter Wu comes.**

**Bye!**


	7. Grandpa

"Excuse me but-" began Jay, "as grandpa says: butts are for sitting!" said Cole, "as I was saying, I know plenty of people that live in junkyards Kai!" finish Jay, "you mean your parents?" said Kai, everyone except poor Jay burst out laughing. "Let's just clean up." Said Zane, "yeah, I'm with Zane." Said Cole,

They soon began cleaning.

-1 hour later-

"Oh my god, Kai!" Jay said "seriously how long has it been since you cleaned your room?!" "I dunno, how long has it been since grandpa Wu has come over?" Said Kai as they journeyed down the stairs. "Two years Kai, two years." Said Cole. "oh. Two years then." Said Kai.

Jay looked at his hands, "I have to go wash my hands!" said the blue eyed boy. So as Cole and Jay ran to the bathroom to wash, Kai and Zane went to the kitchen only to find: "Grandpa!" yelled Kai, "hello Kai, Zane" said Wu.

**A/N aug! it's so short!**

**Bye!**


	8. NYa!

"**Nya! Get back here with my phone. NOW!"**

"Can't catch me Kai."

_Haha! Look how slow he is._

"**You don't have to be so mean, you're such a Drama Queen!"**

"Weirdo."

_Oh old people are so fun to trick!_


	9. Presents!

The young boys laughed hard as Kai chased Nya around the dinig room trying to retrieve his phone.

"It's not funny!" yelled Kai, "Yes it is!" said Jay between laughter. Nya looked over at Jay to see what was going in and soon ran into wall. "Oooooohh!" said all the kids. Kai got up and grabbed his phone.

"Boys! Nya! Dinner's ready!" called Reagan, "Food!" yelled Cole, and they all sat at the table, While Reagan got the chicken the other people talked. "So Grandpa, what'd you get us this time?" asked Jay rubbing his hands together, "Jay!" said Cole smaking him upside the head, "Grandpa doesn't need to get you all presents everytime he comes." said Kais dad, "Your Uncles right Son." said Wu. "I'll show you AFTER dinner." he whispered in Jays ear soon after.

**After dinner**

"Hey it stopped raining!" said Zane, "Yay! let's go out to the patio." said Kai, "Come on Grandpa, come with us." said Jay. Seeing the hint, Wu went through the front door to grab his gifts. "Alright boys, I'm going the less wet way." He said winking at Raegan and Jay.

**At the patio**

"Okay, now let's see, for Jay I have a new gameboy and games!" said the old man,

"YEEEES! THank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Grandpa!"

"And... Ah! Here we go, for Cole I have a brand new soccer ball!"

"Alright! Thanks dude!"

"Last but certaintly not least! For Zane a have a very special microchip for Honor that makes her mermorize absolutely everything important!"

"Thank you sir!"

"Oh call me Grandpa!"

"What about me, Grandpa?" asked Kai quietly,

"Hmm, Let's see... Lloyd, Nya, Lloyd, Aha! Here." He tossed a dog leash into Kais arms.

"A... Dog leash? Umm thanks?"

"Oh wait, that's not it." He stuck his pinkies in his mouth and whistled, and not too much later a small golden retriever ran onto the patio.

"For you Kai, I have a golden retriever.'

"Oh, thank you sooooo much Grandpa! I think I'll call him Flame."


	10. Lloooooyyd!

When they all got inside, Reagan was cleaning the dining room and kitchen.

Flame ran in next to Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane, followed by Wu and Nya.

"Aw! Hi Lil Lloyd!" Said Cole, Lloyd squealed and threw a handful of baby food at Cole. "Mm. Peas." Said Cole. Everyone laughed. Kai sat next to Lloyd. "Nice job, Bro!" Jay grabbed the soon-to-be four month olds arm and shoved His baby food hand in Kai's face.

"Really Jay?" He said, spitting out the mashed peas, Jay looked to Cole. "Run." He said. Jay took off with Kai on his heels.

**A/N I'm so sorry for the shortnrss!**


	11. Argument

Kai and Cole scrubbed the baby food off their faces while Jay attempted to get potatoes out of his hair, the reason for this is, Kai chucked several handfuls of mashed potatoes at his cousin in revenge for getting baby food all over him.

"AGH! I can still taste peas!" Cole exclaimed as he violently scrubbed at his teeth."At Least you don't have day old potatoes dried into your hair!" The younger boy glared at Kai.

Zane chuckled at his friends. He was very happy that he wasn't involved in this… The only problem was that he had a three year old stuck to his side.

The boys all stood in Kai's room in their pajamas. "I believe that we should take turns sleeping in the real bed." Zane said.

In the spiky haired kids room, they had an air mattress, a bed, and two sleeping bags. "And I should go first!" Jay announced as he strutted up to the bed."

"Aaannnd what makes you say that?" Cole said, blocking Jay's path. "Easy. I had the most food in my hair."

"Well, I live here!"

"Which is exactly why you should let someone else sleep there. And that someone is me!"

"I am the smart one, therefore, I deserve it!"

"Deserve it?! Isn't the rule that the youngest goes first?!"

An argument broke out. Finally, Cole's leader instinct broke in. "We'll settle this with rock, paper, clamp!" Wordlessly, they agreed.

"I win! See? I was right in the first place!" Kai stated proudly. "No! It's odd one out who DOESN'T get it! Not the other way around!" Jay obviously wasn't going to let Kai of all people get the bed.

"Too late!" Kai was already lying in his bed. The others sighed knowing that there was no way they were moving him.

And so it ended up with Zane in the air mattress, Kai in the bed, and Jay and Cole in their sleeping bags.

**A/N Day 3 of 8 and so far I need to update a thousand more stories XD Thanks for your reviews btw! They mean a lot! I also need some more ideas to fill in space until a bigger event! So maybe suggest A FEW idea pls? **

**Bye!**


	12. Baseball (Temple Gate Tigers)

It was 8:30 am when the boys woke up. "Hey! What's the big idea, Lady?!" Jay groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Kai has baseball tryouts. So that means you three do too!" Reagan yelled before going to get Nya and Lloyd.

Cole threw a pillow at the boy in red. "Why?" The ten year old said. "Wvy wut?" Kai mumbled into his pillow.

Jay then threw a pillow at Zane. "Get up, sleepy face!" That made Kai sit up. "Sleepy face?"

"Shut up. I'm tired." The boy in blue said, walking into the bathroom. "And what makes you think that you can into the bathroom first?" Zane said, "Easy, I'm the fastest." Jay replied.

"Ok. Let me put this simply. You're slower than a sixteen year old girly girl." Kai said. "Correction, you're slower than Kai on a bad hair day." Cole laughed.

"Hey!" Kai and Jay mused.

The four were eventually ready and walked to the baseball field. First up was Jay. A fastball came straight for his face.

"GAAH!" Jay exclaimed. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and randomly swung the bat. Out of luck, he hit the ball.

It flew across and hit the usher in the face. "Ooh! Good thing he had a helmet on!" Cole yelled. The boy in black said as another kid went before him.

"Hey, Lloyd. This is a baseball." Kai handed his brother the ball. Zane looked down at Lloyd, in the stroller. The baby giggled and launched the ball right into Zanes face. The boys could only laugh.

"Cole Brookstone!" The coach yelled. Of course, Cole did the tryouts perfectly.

"Kai Brookstone!" The ten year old sighed yet again and went up the bat. Although Kai did well, the coach was disappointed that he wasn't as good as Cole.

"Lastly, we have Zane Walker!" The android walked over to the plate and expressionlessly hit the ball.

June 8th, 2014 6:00pm

The four boys raced to the baseball field to see the results from earlier that day.

Cole Brookstone - Team A

Kai Brookstone - Team B

Jay Walker - Team C

Zane Walker - Team C

**A/N I'll probably make a chapter of their first game soon XD Omg! References! Go read Baseball on NinjaGymnastFlutieKat!**

**Bye!**


End file.
